Suki desu 10x
by Calico Neko
Summary: Please say suki desu 10 times and tell me your feeling for me! (pairing inside)


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: typo(s), lots of dialogue, un-betaed**

**This fic is taken from my very old fic, but I add****ed**** more for this one. Enjoy**

* * *

**.**

**Please say **_**Suki desu**_** 10 times!**

**.**

* * *

**Aomine & Kise**

"Aominecchi, please say _suki desu_ ten times-ssu!"

"Huh~? Why do I have to, Kise?"

"Mou~ Just say it already-ssu!"

"Tsk!" Aomine scratches his head. "_Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu._"

"Then, how do you feel about me?"

"_Suki desu_," Aomine says instantly. "... Kise! How dare you..." Aomine feels angry yet feels ashamed.

"Hehe, I love you too, Aominecchi!"

* * *

**Kise & Kuroko**

"Kurokocchi, please say _suki desu_ ten times-ssu!"

Kuroko stares at Kise's face. '_What does Kise-kun wants from me this time?_'

Feeling annoyed, still in his flat face and voice, Kuroko says, "_Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu._"

"Then, how do you feel about me?"

"_Kirai desu_," says Kuroko instantly.

"So mean! You're so mean, Kurokocchi! You know I love you so much, but you..."

'_Just like I thought..._'

And Kuroko doesn't care when Kise runs while crying hard.

* * *

**Aomine & Kuroko**

"Tetsu, say _suki desu_ ten times!"

However, Kuroko doesn't say that words. What he says is...

"_Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu._"

"Tetsu! I said 'say _suki desu_', not..."

Kuroko cuts him. "I know it's the same as Kise-kun's. After I said _suki desu_ ten times, you will ask me how do I feel about you, don't you? Then I'll give you my answer; _kirai desu_."

"Tetsu! How could you say that to your _light_, huh? I'm your _light_, you're my _shadow_, you're suppose to love me! Oy, Tetsu! Where are you going? I'm not finished yet! Come back here! Don't use your misdirection on me!"

* * *

**Akashi & Kuroko**

"Akashi-kun, could you please say _suki desu_ ten times?"

"Do I have to, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nods.

"... Tetsuya, you have known how I feel toward you. I thought you don't need that silly game just to find out about my feeling for you, right, dear Tetsuya?"

-chuu-

"Akashi-kun, please, just say it already. It's embarrassing. And could you please release me? Everybody is watching us."

"No, Tetsuya, I'll make you the one who will say _suki desu_, countless times."

"Eh? Akashi-kun, where are you dragging me to?"

* * *

**Akashi & Murasakibara**

"Atsushi, if you said _suki desu_ ten times, I'll give you 10 boxes of maiubo."

"Really~? Then, _suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_,_ suki desu_."

"Good boy," Akashi strokes Murasakibara's hair.

"Ne, Aka-chin, where are my maiubos?"

"Be patient, Atsushi. I'll give it to you after the practice is over."

-hugs-

"Yeay... Aka-chin, I love you..."

"I love you too, Atsushi."

* * *

**Midorima**

"Hey, has anyone of you ever said _suki desu_ to Midorimacchi?"

"No," replies everybody.

"I feel pity for Mido-chin."

"Eh, Tetsu, where are you going?"

"I just want to say _suki desu_ to Midorima-kun."

Akashi smiles. "As expected of my Tetsuya."

...

"Midorima-kun ... I just want you to know, that we all love you. So please, even though we never said _suki desu_ 10 times to you, we do love you."

-hugs-

"... Hey, Kuroko why are you hugging me like this?"

"Midorima-kun either. Why are your heart beating this fast?"

"It's-it's ... Eh? Hey, what are you doing?! Release me already!"

Everybody is hugging Midorima and making his glasses broken.

* * *

**Momoi**

"So mean! You're all so cruel to me! Nobody ever said love to me, not even Dai-chan or Tetsu-kun! Am I just the manager for you, huh?"

"Ah, sorry Satsuki. We forgot about you."

"What? No one of you remembered about me?"

"Momoi-san, I'm sorry. We..."

"_Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu! Kirai desu!_"

-BAM-

"Ah~, we made Sa-chin angry."

"Don't worry, Murasakibara. She's in her period. She will be fine in couple days."

"Eh, how do you know, Midorimacchi?"

"... My instinct."

"Great, Shintarou. Even my emperor eye can't see that."

"Tsk! Don't pet me, Akashi! I'm not a dog!"

"Yes, yes, we love you, Shintarou."

"I said don't ... Hey, don't hug me again!"


End file.
